This invention relates to magnetic fixtures for holding a variety of tools and household utensils. More particularly, it relates to a universal magnetic fixture of integral molded construction which is adapted to receive permanent magnet rods within channels on one side of the fixture and any one of a plurality of other holding fixtures in a channel formed in the opposite side of the fixture.
Magnetic gripping fixtures such as disclosed in Phelon U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,021, dated July 30, 1974 have, for many years, been in common household use for magnetically holding ferrous metal kitchen utensils and in workshops for holding tools. Such fixtures have permanent magnet rods disposed in channels along one surface of a bar and the fixtures are attached to a wall by means of screws fitted through holes provided in the bar. A patent to Hentzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,820 is of generally the same type of magnetic holder as disclosed in the Phelon Patent, except that it employs a molded casing. The patent to Jaeger U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,099 and to Dunkelberger U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,922 disclose "double-sided" magnetic holding devices. It will be noted that both devices disclosed in these patents are quite complicated in construction and in addition, the Jaeger device is rather cumbersome and of limited utility. The '922 Patent, moreover, requires a plastic sheath or cover into which a plurality of separate magnet blocks, pole strips, and spacer strips are arranged to provide a "double-sided" magnetic holding fixture. It will be readily recognized that the assembly of a plurality of discrete magnet blocks and six (6) additional strips within a sheath or cover member is a relatively awkward and complex procedure.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a magnetic mounting fixture of simple and economical construction which is readily adaptable to a wide variety of different applications without structural modification.
Another object of this invention is to provide an integral, universal frame member adapted to provide a fixture which is magnetically mountable on one side and serves for holding utensils on its other side by any one of a plurality of different holders which interchangeably fit within the frame member.